Silhouettes
by SakuraSushi
Summary: A rewritten version of the MKX comic and game that centers around Skarlet and Scorpion.
1. Prologue

_**1 Year Before Events of Mortal Kombat 9**_

_**Scorpion's POV**_

Shao Kahn's emissary came bearing gifts of both luxurious and mystic purposes. The horde of Tarkatans was led by a woman with creamy pale skin. She had long, crimson hair tied in a low ponytail with a couple raven black streaks. Her ghostly blue eyes were shaped much like a cat's and lined with thick black liner that made them appear even more as such. Though she wore a mask to hide the lower portion of her face, you could see the outline of her small, slightly upturned nose with a shallow bridge. You could see the angles of her high cheekbones and thin jaw and chin. She had a slight underbite, as could be seen from the side of her face. Her sleek, swift demeanour and graceful hourglass made her seem like a cheetah stalking her prey. She was obviously a skilled predator. But today she was an ambassador.

Quan Chi approached the peculiar woman.

"I thought the emperor would surely be sending Tanya. This is a nice change."

She bowed.

"Thank you for your compliment, Quan Chi," she said, her slightly high-pitched voice as smooth as honey with a sensual vibrato."The emperor looks forward to finalizing our alliance."

"Sending you, Skarlet? He most certainly is. You could talk a king off his throne. But I hear that isn't your most valuable skill."

The woman, Skarlet, chuckled.

"Not in the slightest. I'm more of a hack and slash kind of girl. That side of politics is more fun."

"Ah, you like to get straight to the 'point', eh? I guess you and Scorpion have something in common."

"Scorpion?" she turned her eyes to me."Yes, I've heard of his exploits as well. An impressive man, your Scorpion."

Quan Chi smirked.

"The lady compliments you, Scorpion."

I remained silent.

"You'll have to excuse him, m'lady. He's not keen on pleasantries, I'm afraid."

"I don't blame him. If my lifestyle would allow it, I would avoid them all together. However, I've learned that a well placed word can do wonders for your health."

"It keeps certainly lets you live longer than a slack-mouthed fool."

"Yes. And according to your Scorpion, so can silence."

"He's usually more talkative than this. You seem to have perplexed him."

"My apologies, Quan Chi. I do not mean to be so intimidating. Although I don't imagine anything intimidating him."

I walked to join them at a table the emissary had set up.

"Not intimidated," I said. "Curious."

"Curious?" she said, removing her mask to take a sip of wine. "About what?"

"How dangerous you really are."

She smiled slyly and lifted her eyes to me without moving her head. She gently placed her glass down on the table and folded her hands together. As she spoke, he smile never faded and her eyes did not stray from mine.

"That depends on how dangerous my emperor wants me to be."


	2. Chapter 1

_**11 years later (Begin: Events of MKX Comic)**_

_**Skarlet's POV**_  
I stretched my body, trying to force the last ounces of tiredness out. It had been a long night that turned into an exhausting morning. We were currently in the process of relocating to a pyramid from our current camp. We stopped long enough for most of us to sleep. I was one of the unfortunate few who got no sleep and was stuck with guard duty. Now was time for me to wake Empress Mileena so we could continue.

I made my way into her resting palanquin and kneeled by the cushioned bench she'd turned into a temporary bed. I stroked some hair behind her ear.

"Mileena. We must travel onward."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Ah! Skarlet, my dearest sister. How was your night?"

She frowned as she noticed the bags under my eyes and put her hand on my cheek.

"Did you not sleep?"

"No. I was guarding you all night."

"Aw, Skarlet you must stop that!"

"Stop protecting you? Never!"

"I meant stop being such a workhorse. You weren't the only guard. You could've gotten some sleep."

I tried to hide a yawn. Mileena giggled and sat up.

"I want you to stay in here today and rest. I can't be at my best if you aren't."

"Mileena I can't-"

"Of course you can! I'm the empress! I command it!"

I sighed.

"All right."

As soon as I sat down on the bench, Mileena pulled me down to rest my head in her lap.

"Rest now, Skarlet."

As I closed my eyes, I thought about how this came to be. I remembered growing up with Mileena in Shang Tsung's flesh pits.

My earliest memory was "waking up" at age five in the flesh pits. I was frightened and...angry, but I didn't know why. When I started lashing out at the other experiments who were there at the time, the sorcerer Shang Tsung threw me in a place called the bloodworks. There I learned that I had the ability to control blood. As I phased around the giant pool of blood, and intruder caught my attention. While other experiments stayed away from me, one little half-tarkatan girl my age decided to come take a peek at me...Mileena.

I attacked her, of course; I wasn't past my aggression yet. She didn't fight back, though. She just stared at me. Then she did the strangest thing ever.

She hugged me. She hugged me...and then ran off.

And every day after that she would come back with something weird she'd found in the flesh pits. One day it was a brain. Another day it was a heart. Everyday for two whole weeks, it was something different and random. Finally, I snapped and yelled at her.

"Why do you do this every stinkin' day!?"

She smiled.

"Oh, you do talk! Good! And I kept bringing you things to see if you'd react. To make sure you weren't stupid or something."

"You...what?"

She sat down in front of me and pulled two candy treats from her bag.

"I snuck into the kitchen to get these. If I would've gotten caught, they would've killed me! So you should say thank you!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. She was...strange.

"Do you know how to eat? Of course you know how to eat! You stick it in your mouth like this..." she said, eating her treat,"...and then you say 'thank you, Mileena, for the tasty treat!'"

I was really confused. Especially when she shoved the other treat in my mouth.

"Now chew it! It's good!"

I reluctantly chewed the treat, and was really happy when I did. I didn't remember ever having anything like this before. Then again, I had just been created.

"See? Pretty good, huh?"

"It...it is good."

"You think so? Great, because I have more. And I came up with some games too. I thought we could play together, since I'm kinda lonely and you look lonely too. And hey...I was wondering...well, Shang Tsung tells me that I have a sister. I've always wanted a sister. He says she's really pretty. But I'll probably never get to meet her. So, I want to know if you'll be my sister."

"I...don't even know what a sister is yet."

"A sister is someone who takes care of you and is there for you when you need her. Oh please PLEASE be my sister! If you'll be my sister, I'll promise to be yours!"

"I..."

I stared at her large orange eyes and let out a sigh.

"Sure...I guess..."

She was right. We were both lonely. We grew closer and closer over the years. Shang Tsung made us battle together every day. Mileena was constantly being taught to love her 'father', Shao Kahn. I had assassination techniques and political and social methods drilled into me. And as I learned what a sister really was, my promise to Mileena began to mean something to me. I realized this years later, one day when Mileena and I were talking.

"Hey, Skarlet?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll ever meet my sister?"

"I...don't know."

"Do you think I can be as pretty as her?"

I looked at her downcast face.

"You mean, can she be as pretty as you are?"

She smiled.

"Are you still my sister, Skarlet?"

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Always."

Years went by. Shao Kahn was defeated, and Mileena became empress; a change I gladly welcomed. But she was overthrown by the usurpers Kotal Kahn, D'Vorah, and the traitor, Ermac; a fellow experiment to Mileena and I. I was offered a place on Kotal's council, but I spat in his face and went into hiding until Tanya, Rain, and I could free Mileena.

And now here we were, on our way to this pyramid, Mileena still hiding when she should be ruling outworld. But there was no way she could launch an attack. Not with earthrealm looking at an alliance with Kotal Kahn. With earthrealm's support, Kotal could easily wipe us out.

I was not about to let that happen. The only way to stop it would be to make earthrealm and Kotal turn against each other.

Or strike a deal with earthrealm first.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Skarlet's POV**_  
I walked through the halls of the pyramid, inspecting every hidden passage and nook. Reiko, Mileena's advisor and lover, insisted on accompanying me. To make things short: I hate him because he's manipulating Mileena to fit his own desires, he hates me because of how close I am to Mileena, but we act nice and put out pleasantries to keep our empress content.

"Skarlet, might I say you excell at finding the lost passages in this crypt of a pyramid."

"Save your ass-kissing for Mileena, bitch."

"Feisty as always."

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"We don't have to be enemies, you know."

"Yes, we do. As long as you keep manipulating Mileena-"

"I just advise her, my dear."

"Advise her on things convenient to you. Look, cut the bs. You and I both know what you really want."

"Oh? Then why don't you just tell your dear sister what I really want."

"Because that gives you room to sow discord between us. Besides, I don't do things by bitching like you do. I'm more of an action type of girl. But that's why you've come, isn't it? To find out what my next move is in this twisted game of thrones?"

He was silent.

I smirked.

"I'm happy to inform you that I've already gotten Mileena on my side on this matter. I'm using the portal stone to go to earthrealm and strike a deal with it's defender, Raiden."

"You instead of me?"

"Yes, because I'm the only one who can carry this out."

"You!?"

"Let's just say that Raiden's going through a very...bloody situation."

As I walked through the portal I was greeted by Raiden, the one known as Scorpion, and an unfamiliar youth.

"You dare intrude here?" asked the thunder god, a palm full of lightning. The other two were also armed with swords.

"Relax, zappy. I come in peace," I said, getting down on my knees with my hands in the air.

The youth laughed a bit.

"She called him zappy..."

"Takeda!" said Scorpion, silencing the boy.

"What do you want, outworlder?" asked Raiden.

"I believe I have an offer that could benefit both of our realms."

"Benefit? How so?"

I stood up.

"It occurs to me that you're having trouble with the kamidogu daggers."

"How did you know?"

"I know shit. And trust me, you're going to need my help with this."

"No. Now leave," said Scorpion, stepping forward.

"Wait," said Raiden, holding out his hand to pause Scorpion. "I want to hear her offer."

"You can't be serious, Raiden."

"I sense blood magic in her. She might be able to do something."

I smirked.

"I'm glad someone here will listen to reason. My name is Skarlet. I'm a humble servant of Empress Mileena."

"An empress with no throne is no empress at all."

"She'll have her throne soon enough. Kotal Kahn is but a temporary insurgent."

"We shall see."

"I can protect you against the blood magic infecting the kamidogu daggers; cleanse you of it's magic. I may even be able to purge the daggers themselves."

"And what do you want in return? Our assistance? We'll not ally with madwomen and power-hungry maniacs."

"As if Kotal is any better. I'm not asking for an alliance, anyway. All I ask is for Earthrealm to stay out of our war. And..."

"And what?"

"You give my empress safe harbor here for as long as I assist you. She may even decide to help as well."

"I told you we are not helping Mi-"

"You're not helping us! We're helping you. And you will remain a neutral party. Having my empress and I here does not mean you are aiding us. It's more of a collaboration solely to cleanse the kamidogu, which threatens us all. It's in everyone's best interests. And earthrealm will receive no harm, only benefit. And our civil war can be fought fairly without another realm interfering."

Raiden narrowed his eyes.

"A tempting offer. I will meditate on it."

"I'm not one to rush, Raiden, but you need to decide quickly. As in NOW. You're still infected by the kamidogu's blood code. It could flare up any second."

He was silent. He glanced at Scorpion and Takeda, then at me.

"Earthrealm accepts your offer, Skarlet."

"Very well. Take your shirt off and sit down so I can cleanse your blood. Hurry."

He sat down, and I made a small incision over his heart. I placed my palm over the cut.

"He'll need something to bite on."

"Here," said Scorpion, wadding up Raiden's shirt. "He can bite on this."

Raiden bit down on the shirt. I took a deep breath.

"On three. Ready? One...two...THREE!"

Raiden screamed as I forced the kamidogu's magic to leave his body. It collected in a ball of red magic under my palm. When it was all out, I made it dissipate into thin air, never to bother anyone again.

"That...yes, I can feel myself cleansed," panted Raiden. "Thank you, Skarlet."

"Now I need to fetch empress Mileena. She'll be most pleased by this...collaboration."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Mileena's POV**_

"You shouldn't leave our protection, Mileena!"

"It's okay, Reiko. I want to go."

"Without your guard!?"

"Skarlet will protect me. As will our temporary allies."

"Skarlet is going to get you killed with this plan! And how do we know that this isn't a plot by earthrealm to take you out?"

"This was my and Skarlet's idea. Earthrealm won't turn this against us. Not when they need our help so desperately."

"They need Skarlet's help, not yours."

"I am empress, and Skarlet is my right hand. If she acts, she acts through me. She won't help them unless I'm there as well. And besides, having a tunder god as your temporary protector is a luxury someone in my situation needs."

"And what of when Skarlet is done? What if they don't honor their agreement and attack when they get what they want?

"Raiden values his foolish honor. He'll honor the agreement, no matter his personal feelings."

"You put so much trust in a red-haired blood witch."

"I don't put my trust in a blood witch. I put my trust in my sister!"

"You don't even share blood! You're not sisters."

I hissed at him and threw a vase at the wall behind him.

"Get out! JUST GET OUT!"

I slammed my hands down on the balcony.

Instead of leaving, Reiko came and slipped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, my dear Mileena. I did not mean to upset you. I'm just worried about you and your safety. I don't trust Skarlet, and I never will. But for you, my sweet, if this is what you really want to do, I'll support you. As always."

I took my mask off and pulled him into a kiss.

"I know you will. You love me. And I love you."

"Yeah," Reiko said. "I love you, empress."

_**Skarlet's POV**_

Raiden led us to a corridor with three doors.

"There only three rooms available to sleep in. I hope you and Skarlet don't mind sharing a bed, Mileena. Or would you prefer other arrangements. I'm sure Scorpion and Takeda would adjust."

I looked at Mileena. You could feel the tension in the air. Mileena despised Raiden for killing Shao Kahn, her father. She did her best not to show it, but I'm sure Raiden already knew it. Yet he still seemed strangely hospitable.

"This will do, Lord Raiden," she said with a slight growl. "I'd prefer to have my protector in the same room as me. You never know when your enemy can strike. Or where they strike from."

"That won't happen while you're in our care. I honor my agreements."

"Yes, I realize this. But Kotal and his traitors are crafty. I'll not let my guard down."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

They both grew silent. I quickly tried to change the subject.

"Where are Scorpion and Takeda?"

"In the training yard. Takeda has much to learn, and Hanzo has much to teach him."

"Hanzo?"

"He doesn't go by Scorpion anymore. Only in battle does he use that name."

"Why?"

Raiden's face grimmed.

"That name links him to a dark period in his life. One he'd rather not relive."

"I'd like to watch them train. May I see the training yard? With my empress's permission, of course."

Mileena sighed.

"You may go. I will be in our room resting."

"Thank you, empress," I said, bowing.

"This way, Skarlet," said Raiden.

I watched Scorpion and his apprentice spar for a whole hour. Takeda was learning quickly, but was naive and unexperienced in battle. Still, he was impressive for a boy his age.

"We're done for today, Takeda."

"Yes, master," said the boy, bowing before he went back inside.

Scorpion glanced at me, then began to walk inside as well.

"I wish to speak with you, Scorpion," I said, stopping him.

"I don't go by that name anymore. Only in battle."

"So I've heard. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

He turned around to face me.

"Speak."

"Why are you here, Hanzo Hasashi? Why are you not back with your clan?"

"My clan was almost destroyed again, thanks to the kamidogu's infection."

"How unfortunate. But why have you stayed?"

"I'm not going anywhere until those daggers have been purified and what ever almost destroyed my clan is destroyed itself."

"A fair answer. Then it would be so unfortunate if I suddenly decided not to help you."

"And why would you do that?"

"I'll do that if you don't answer my next question honestly."

"What's your question?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Is Raiden planning to attack Mileena after I purify the kamidogu?"

"No. He plans on honoring his agreement."

"Are you sure? You're not here to help him attack, are you?"

"I'm sure."

"Swear to me on Takeda's life that if Raiden attacks Mileena you will stop him."

"Why would I-"

"Swear to me, or I'll take her and leave now."

"I'm not swearing on my apprentice's life."

"Then swear on your own."

"Fine. I swear on my life that if Raiden attacks Mileena I will stop him."

Our eyes were locked for the longest time.

"I believe you, Hanzo Hasashi. Do not dishonor yourself by betraying me."

"I don't break my promises."

"We shall see."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Two weeks later**_

_**Scorpion's POV**_

The mission was put off for a while. Not by choice. Sub-Zero, who was protecting one of the daggers, suddenly went off the grid. Even Raiden had no way to find him. For two whole weeks we had been searching for him, all while the outworlders waited patiently and pretended like they didn't completely despise our company. Skarlet was particularly "friendly", for some strange reason. She seemed to be genuinely trying to convince us that she and Mileena weren't scum.

Raiden had a meal prepared for us. It was strange sitting at a table with these two outworlders, but Raiden insisted on it, hoping to ease their minds about him, Takeda, and I.

Raiden, a god, did not require food. He just sat at the head of the table opposite of Mileena, trying to make small talk.

Mileena was wearing a veil. She'd slowly and uncomfortably slip her food under it to eat. She was shrouded in cautiousness and paranoia which slowly subsided as time passed.

Takeda played with his food at first, but when I told him that more protein would make him grow better, he began to stuff his face endlessly.

Skarlet was the oddest one. She ate her food delicately, and she kept her eyes on me most of the time. It wasn't just a blank stare. It was like she was looking right through me, examining me. They way she looked at me...it was like she was testing me. I eventually stopped eating and locked eyes with her.

She smiled.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said, still not breaking eye contact with me, then she walked out of the room.

What was that all about? What was she trying to do?

I couldn't let her just walk away. So I excused myself from the table and followed her.

She was in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What was that all about?" I asked angrily.

She just smirked and looked out the window.

"I'm not here to play mind games!" I said, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her down on the bed.

"Neither am I," she said, removing my hand from her throat.

I in turn punched the bed beside her face.

"Then what was that shit you pulled back there, huh? Pure admiration?"

"I just don't understand you, Hanzo Hasashi."

"I don't want you to understand me. I want you to do your job and get out."

"This is exactly what I mean," she laughed."You're so hostile towards us."

"I'm not a friendly person."

"I know. But you made a promise to me, and the way you're acting is starting to convince me that you won't honor it. Which in turn makes me very nervous."

"You don't seem nervous."

"How could I not be? My empress and I are at the mercy of a thunder god who could very well strike us off the earth if he felt like it, and yet he's still a hundred times more hospitable than you, a man who promised to protect us from him should the worst happen."

"You forced me into this promise."

"So you won't honor it? I guess I'll just leave then," she said, getting up.

"I will honor it," I said, pushing her back down.

"Really?" she said quietly.

The smile on her face was gone. She stared me intently in the eyes, but not as she had before. For a moment I could almost see her mental walls break down. Her careful facial expression and guarded words protected her no more. She seemed so fragile. Was she doing this on purpose?

She pulled my hood off of my head and tenderly held her hands on the back of my neck and head.

"I need reassurance."

As I looked into her ghostly blue eyes, I felt my body slowly begin to relax.

She began to pull me down lower and lower until our faces were inches apart.

That's when we heard someone coming. Skarlet's eyes widened, and she pushed me back onto my feet and then stood up herself. I quickly pulled my hood back up and walked out of the room. I ran into Mileena on the way out.

When I got to my room, I slumped down on my bed and put my hands on my face.

_**Skarlet's POV**_

"Did it work? Do you think he will honor his promise?" asked Mileena.

"I hope so. He's our only hope if Raiden decides to turn on us."

"You've put some doubt in his mind, at least. That will have to be good enough."

She sighed and crawled into bed.

"This is our only chance. If earthrealm decides to aid Kotal we're screwed. However, even without their aid, Kotal still has the ability to take us out. I need an edge, Skarlet."

"Yes," I said, getting up."You need an edge."

"Where are you going?"

"To explore the temple. I'm sure Raiden has some secrets hidden here."

I was about to give up hope when I walked into the courtyard. A giant temple and not one thing in it could give us the edge we needed to get rid of Kotal. I dejectedly sat on the edge of the cliff.

When I looked down, I saw it: a small cavern burrowing into the side of the mountain. Curious, I climbed down to the cavern's entrance. There were two guards standing at the entrance, so I phased into blood and snuck past them.

As I delved deeper into the tiny labyrinth, I noticed the unusual amount of protection. There were at least three hundred guards total, a combined number of earthrealm's special forces and shaolin monks. There had to be something here worth guarding. It was quite difficult to slip past them.

Eventually I came to a large door sealed by fifty locks; the main chamber, I assumed. The whole door was protected by a magical barrier that prevented me from even accessing the locks. This wouldn't stop me, however.

I looked up and saw a small crack in the ceiling...a crack that led to the opposite side of the door.

I phased into blood again and made my way through the crack. In the center of the room on a short marble pillar was a golden talisman with a green center jewel; a trinket I instantly recognized.

It was the amulet of Shinnok, the fallen elder god.

I quickly grabbed the amulet and replaced it with a fake made from blood. I wouldn't have to sustain it, but if anyone touched it, it would turn back into a puddle.

I laughed as I made my way back to Mileena, amulet in hand.


	6. Chapter 5

Skarlet's POV

"Sub-Zero has been located. Hanzo, you and Takeda must retrieve his Kamidogu immediately."

"Yes, Raiden."

"And Hanzo..."

"Yes?"

"Don't kill him."

"That is not what I intend. But if it must be done, I won't hesitate."

"I see. Still, that would be most unfortunate."

"If his living puts earthrealm at risk, then it won't be a misfortune at all."

Scorpion gave Raiden a fiery glare and then left to prepare himself for his journey.

I walked into his room and leaned against his doorframe.

"What?"

"The corruption spreads through the Kamidogu's contact with your bloodstream. In other words, it infects you when it cuts you. The thing is, the Kamidogu wants to cut you badly, so I don't doubt that Sub-Zero's gonna be slinging that thing around quite a bit. Do not let him get you with it."

"Are you not coming?"

"No, I have other plans."

He scoffed.

"I thought you were here to help."

"I am going to help. You just have to give me time."

"We don't have much time, you know."

"I know. But the next step is necessary, or I won't be of any use to you at all."

He turned to look at me and narrowed his eyes. I stared back, unblinking.

He adjusted his spear in his gauntlet, then began to leave. As he passed by me, I held up a hand.

"Forgetting something?" I said, handing him his mask.

He raised an eyebrow as he put his mask on, and I smiled coyly.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Raiden was furious.

"You're telling me that you know where a kamidogu is. But you want to give it to the Cleric of Chaos!?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. Except, he won't be keeping it."

"And why should I let you do this?"

"Look. I'll tell Havik that I'm working with Reiko, because I technically am. I'll convince him to teach me the secrets of the blood magic. Then I'll switch the Kamidogu with a fake and bring it here."

"And what if he asks for something in return?"

"I'm used to getting my hands dirty. You don't worry about that part. Besides, I think the Kamidogu should be sufficient enough payment."

"Why do you need this knowledge? You were able to cleanse me of the corruption."

"Yes, because you weren't the host. The dagger itself is the host. You were just in its sphere of influence. The host is the main source, and it's way too powerful to take down without Havik's knowledge."

"Why not have your empress order him to help?"

"Because..."

I looked around to make sure Mileena was not in earshot.

"Mileena doesn't know that Reiko is working with Havik. Reiko plots against her with him. Havik won't help Mileena."

"And why not tell your empress of this betrayal?"

"If I thought she'd believe me, I would. And having Reiko as a forced ally gives me access to Havik. I can't break that connection at this delicate stage."

Raiden sighed.

"Alright. But should you do anything to potentially harm earthrealm or help Havik harm it, I will strike you down. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Raiden."

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Mileena lay on the bed, caressing the amulet with her fingers.

"Don't let anyone see you with that," I said, sitting beside her. "I thought you put it away in your chest."

"I just wanted to look at it," she said, putting it away. "When I touch it, I can literally feel the power tingle beneath my fingertips. I feel as if I'm holding the fate of outworld in my hands."

"You kind of are," I said, giggling.

She stared at the ceiling.

"Worst of all, I feel as if I'm holding my own fate in my hands. Except I can't possibly hope to control it. It's just there, existing. And I can't do anything about it. I can't help but wonder what my fate will be. It scares me."

"It scares everyone."

"Everyone except you," she raised up. "How can you be so unafraid?"

"I...I'm not. I'm terrified. I just don't show it, I guess."

She looked at me with solem eyes.

"Am I a weak empress? Is it wrong for me to fear for my future?"

"Of course not!"

She got up, walked to the mirror and took off her mask.

"You're...right. I'm strong. If I wasn't I'd be dead by now."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I have people who love me. Followers who adore me. I have my lover and I have my friends...don't I?"

She looked at me.

"Reiko tells me of traitors in our midsts. That we are compromised."

"Reiko is filling your head with shit, Mileena."

"Or is he? I can't tell anymore."

"Mileena, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're working with Havik behind my back!"

"Mileena, I'm only going to use him to learn how to cleanse the Kamidogu."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because..."

"Because why!?"

"Because..." I stopped myself from admitting the truth. She couldn't handle it in her current state, nor do I think she would believe it. "Because I didn't want to trouble you. I'm sorry for going behind your back. It won't happen again. Just know that I would never betray you, Mileena. NEVER."

"I...I know..." she said.

I walked over to my broken sister and pulled her into a deep embrace.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Skarlet's POV**_

"I'm truly impressed. To steal the dagger directly from Kotal, that's worthy of admiration. So tell me, why have you brought this to me?"

"Reiko informed me that you were a...collector."

"He sent you, his most lover to get in my good graces," said Havik.

I widened my eyes. Reiko told Havik I was his fucking lover!? That asshole. He did it just to annoy me, didn't he!?

Mileena would not be happy.

"Surprised he told me? If I was him I would boast about it too," he said, his eyes scanning my body.

I wanted to throw up in my mouth.

"No wonder he can put up with that grotesque empress when he has you on the side."

I bit the inside of my lip as I resisted the urge to punch him. I was trained to put up with situations like this.

"Reiko promises I will be his queen as soon as Mileena is disposed of," I said with a falsely coy smile.

"A tempting offer indeed."

"I'm prepared to do anything to make that happen."

"You love him?"

"No. But for the power of being a queen, I can learn to."

Havik laughed.

"That's the kind of drive I'm looking for!"

"So, you must know why I'm here."

"Ah, yes. You wish to learn the secrets of the blood code."

"Can you teach me?"

"I don't see why not. But you must first do something for me."

"Anything."

Havik gestured for me to follow him. He led me down a corridor to a dungeon with a large center area. Inside two of the cells were too girls that I instantly recognized from when I scoped out Raiden and his champions. They were Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, the daughters of two of Raiden's defenders.

"The blood code is almost perfected. It requires only one more crucial ingrediant. Miss Cage descends from an ancient line of warriors who possessed a powerful energy. This energy can push blood magic past it's boundaries and increase its strength. But in order to harness this energy she must fight. Not for her own survival, but for the survival of one dear to her."

"And where do I fit in?"

Havik gave me a sadistic look.

"You are going to make Jacqui suffer. With your infamous cruelty you can awaken the rage within Cassandra."

He unchained Jacqui and threw her before me. He then chained Cassie to the floor beside us.

"Do what you do best. Pick this little girl apart piece by piece. Break her physically and mentally, all while her friend watches. Do this, and I will teach you the secrets of the blood code."

I narrowed my eyes at Jacqui, who slowly stood up.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, red, but you're not gonna lay a hand on me!" she growled.

I took a step forward, and so did she. Gutsy little girl.

Havik grew impatient.

"Feeling uncharacteristically merciful? Either you do it, Skarlet, or I will."

Damn. This could get me in serious trouble with Raiden. And if I refuse then everything will have been for nothing.

"Skarlet, huh?" Jacqui said, wiping her mouth. "I'm gonna remember that name as I beat you down!"

She quickly launched at me with her fists but I sidestepped and knee'd her in the abdomen.

Besides, if I didn't do this, then Havik would. And he has nothing holding him back. At least I can temper myself. Toy with her; draw this out. I had to do a lot of damage; nearly beat her to death, but it would be a blessing compared to what Havik would do. I had no doubts he would kill her.

By being as harsh as I could be on this kid, I was doing her a mercy.

I only wish that she knew that.

I knee'd her again and bent down to her ear when Havik had his eyes on Cassie.

"Later on you'll realize that I just saved your life," I whispered.

I knee'd her once again, this time making her cough up blood. While she was dazed, I lifted her chin up with a single finger and made her look me in the eye.

Her eyes widened and she quickly nodded, but before she could say anything I chopped her in the throat.

I chained Jacqui's broken body back up beside Cassie. Before I stopped touching her I gave a little jolt to her heart to make sure she stayed alive.

Jacqui may have been physically broken, but Cassie was mentally broken. She bit her lip so hard that it bled and her eyes were puffy and red with tears. She looked at me like I was number one on her kill list. I simply stared at her blankly and remorselessly. I did what I had to do. She'll understand someday. But if not...oh well. Just another person who hates me.

"Maybe it skipped a generation," Havik sighed.

"Yes. Surely the power would have manifested by now."

"Indeed."

We were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Ah, Skarlet, my dear. How goes your quest?"

"That depends on what happens next...my...dear..."

I swear I could feel my eye twitch for a second or two.

I turned to Havik.

"I did what you asked of me, although it may not have yielded the results you sought."

"Yes. I suppose a deal's a deal. Besides, Reiko's payment should be enough."

"Reiko's payment?"

Reiko pulled out a dagger- a kamidogu. How the fuck did he get that!?

"I didn't want you to leave disappointed, dearest, so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Havik laughed.

"You two have brought me two kamidogu in one day! This is excellent!" he said, stroking the dagger. "Come, it's time you two got what you have most definitely earned."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Mileena's POV**_

"Empress! You're supposed to be in Earthrealm!" said a shocked and injured Rain.

"Yes, but I came to see how my forces are faring. Skarlet is temporarily indesposed, and I don't feel comfortable around Raiden without her."

"Understandable."

He grunted and put his hand to his ribs.

"How do you fare, Rain? I heard that Kotal...evaporated you. I'm impressed and glad you survived."

"I wish I could say I've seen worse days. But this was pretty much shit."

I sighed and stroked my lips.

"You seem distraught."

I stood up and looked out the window.

"Skarlet is meeting with Havik. She claims that it's only this once so that she can advance our plan, but I fear that is not the case. How long has she truly been meeting with him? Was this all a ploy to give her access to the daggers?"

"Skarlet? Who the hell told you that?"

"Reiko."

"Reiko?" Rain groaned. "Of course it was him."

"What do you mean?"

"Empress, Reiko is the one that has been meeting with Havik for the past few years now."

"You...you lie!"

"I'm afraid not, empress. Reiko has made moves against you behind your back. Thankfully every move he has made has been countered so far."

"Countered? By who?"

"Skarlet, of course. She's been protecting you this whole time."

"What? How did I not know of this!?"

"She tried to tell you, but Reiko had filled you head with lies."

"I can vouch for this, my empress," said the Tarkatan guard at the door. "Everytime you leave, Reiko departs to Havik's Island. I would have informed you empress, but he threatened to charge me with sedition and treason. Forgive me, empress."

I punched the window. The glass cut deep into my hand, but I didn't care. I only felt pure adrenaline and rage.

"An people wonder why I'm so fucking paranoid."

_**Skarlet's POV  
**_  
I should have known something was wrong the moment Reiko showed up. I didn't count on him bringing another kamidogu. I didn't count on his presence at all.

I knew I was downright fucked when Havik pushed a button and chains appeared around my arms.

"Don't even try to phase into blood. The magic in those chains neutralized your abilities."

I said nothing.

"Did you not see this coming?" Reiko said, sliding the kamidogu along my throat.

"Let me explain," said Havik. "Look around you. Do you know where we are? The blood pool in the fleshpits, where you and your wretched empress were created."

"And?"

"This is where you began, and this is where you will end."

"Why?"

"Because you possess the most precious blood in all of the realms."

"Gee, I'm flattered but-"

"You don't even know do you? How you were created?"

I pursed my lips.

"You used to be a moroi from Vaeternus. You were snatched from your mother at the age of five. Your body was destroyed and your soul was placed in a pool of your own blood. Shang Tsung was preparing to make a new body for you, but out of nowhere you reformed your own body completely out of your blood. It was a completely unexpected result, but one that yielded a most excellent bounty. You were one of the most powerful things ever created in these pits. Shang Tsung tried to repeat these results with other moroi experiments, but none did what you did. You are truly unique."

"I...was a moroi? I..."

"Used to have a family? Used to belong somewhere? Used to not be a freak? Yes, yes, and yes."

I was speechless.

"And now, your blood can make the demon stronger."

"Demon?"

"Yes. A demon. That's what's possessing the daggers. A blood demon from your homerealm Vaeternus, being controlled by the queen's sister herself."

"Sent by...the queen's sister?"

"The queen's sister is an avid follower of the most holy Eris; the goddess of chaosrealm and my beloved patroness. She had the two of us, her most faithful disciples corrupt the kamidogu in order to bring sacred chaos into all the realms."

"And you need my blood?"

"Not just your blood, no, the kamidogu will take your very soul!"

Havik reared back, ready to plunge the dagger into my heart. All I could do was brace myself. I wouldn't close my eyes. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me rear back in pain.

"GET OVER HERE!" a deep voice shouted as a spear pierced through Havik's chest. Suddenly he was ripped back and swiftly met his demise with a fist of hellfire.

I jerked when I heard someone behind me, but relaxed when I saw Mileena place her hand on my shoulder.

"Bad day?"

"Oh yeah. Real shitty day."

"I hear you, sister."

Suddenly, she was pushed back as Reiko tried to stab me with the kamidogu. Blood trickled to the floor as the blade pierced flesh- but not mine; Scorpion's. His forearm, to be exact. After his left arm was pierced, he lashed out with his right and struck Reiko in the face, knocking him back several feet.

Mileena pushed the button, releasing me from my chains.

"Scorpion, you saved me. Twice."

"You didn't betray us. Twice."

"Didn't have much room to," I said, laughing.

He grunted and nodded his head, which I took as a sign of approval.

"Why did you guys come?"

"Rain told me about Reiko's betrayal and about you stopping him from taking me out...several times. I went back to the sky temple and found Scorpion, who had just returned. We found two other girls when we got here. Takeda took them back to Raiden."

I hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Mileena. I know you liked him."

"Only because he tricked me into it. I was a fool."

"Speaking of Reiko," interrupted Scorpion. "Who wants to finish him off?"

I looked at Mileena and she nodded. She walked over to him and took off her mask.

"I am a fool no more."

Reiko widened his eyes with horror as Mileena licked her lips.

"Now Milly...you don't want to do this..."

"I'm gonna eat your fucking heart."

And with that, she leapt on him clawing at his chest and exposing his innards. She punched his ribs, individually breaking each one of them before pushing them aside to get to her target. She shredded his lungs into bloody scraps. Reiko's screams filled the air as she devoured his cold, fleshy heart.

Mileena stood up and wiped her mouth.

"Fatality, bitch."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Skarlet's POV**_

After I forced out the infection I wrapped his wound in gauze. He sat still on the infirmary table staring at me as I worked. Mileena sat on the ledge of the window, cradling her legs to her body. She was still drenched in blood. She stared longingly at the moon, and I knew exactly what she was thinking about. He may have turned on her, but Mileena loved Reiko at some point. Love isn't something you can just get over. Especially not when betrayal is involved.

Scorpion grabbed my wrist as I continued bandaging him. I raised my eyes to him as he gently pushed my hand away.

"I can finish this myself. There are other wounds you need to tend to," he said motioning to Mileena.

I nodded and handed him and two different ointments from the table and some extra gauze.

"Change your bandages every couple hours. Put a new layer of this ointment on everytime you do. This will prevent infection. If it starts to hurt again use this other one. It's for pain."

He nodded.

"I'll come find you when Raiden returns so we can tell him what happened."

"Alright."

I walked over to Mileena after he left and extended my hand.

"You're a mess, empress. Let's get you cleaned up."

She silently took my hand and I led her back to our shared room. After she got out of the shower, she took a seat at the vanity table and stared into the mirror. I stood behind her and began brushing her hair with a comb. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"How long before I can truly breath again? Before I stop hurting inside?"

"I don't know. I've never been through anything like this before. But I wish that I had gone through something like this, if it means I could help you. I want to understand, Mileena. But I don't. But that won't stop me from being here for you."

Her breathing became slightly more rapid and she swallowed several times.

"You can cry Mileena. I won't tell anyone."

I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"You need to let it out."

She tried her best, but she could no longer stop the flow of her tears. Her face contorted into one of the most sorrowful looks I'd ever seen. She whimpered softly and her lips trembled. I knelt down and pulled her to my chest, cradling her.

I soon found tears soflty and silently leaving my eyes as well.

"I'm so sorry Mileena. I'm so sorry."

"So the demon is being controlled by Queen Nitara's sister, Vaerona."

"Yes, Raiden. She's secretly a servant of Eris, the goddess of Chaos. I wonder if the Queen knows."

He furrowed his brow.

"A strange turn of events indeed."

Scorpion stroked his beard contemplatively.

"So there's no way for you to purge the demon from the daggers itself."

"No, Hanzo. Vaerona has to either call back the demon herself or we have to kill her. The demon feeds off of her power, so killing her should destroy it."

"I'd rather we try reason first," said Raiden. "Vaerona has always been a scornful being, playing with forces she has no business messing with. While her loyalty to Eris is a secret, her fascination with the dark and forbidden arts has always been rumored. It will be easy to convince the Queen of Vaerona's guilt. She should be able to make her stop."

"But if Vaerona hates Queen Nitara, then why would she listen to her?"

"Vaerona has always done little things to trouble her sister, and each time Nitara has been able to call her off."

"And then what? We just give her a slap on the wrist? There's no way that Vaerona just one day decided to summon a demon and corrupt the kamidogu just to fuck with her sister. Something on this large a scale would take a lot of preparation and dedication. Vaerona planned this carefully and maliciously, and must be punished accordingly," said Scorpion.

"I agree with Hanzo," I said. "She's been building up to this. She's not some dangerous fanatic. She's an organized psychopath."

"I never said she would not be punished," said Raiden. "I will however leave her punishment to her sister, the queen."

"Won't she be biased? They are sisters, after all."

"I have a feeling Queen Nitara is just about sick of her sister's shit. Besides, moroi aren't known for their mercy."

There was that word again- moroi. The race of what humans refer to as "vampires".

Did I really used to be one of them?

I pictured myself as an infant, being held by a woman with long black hair. She had catlike eyes like mine, a rich blue. This was uncharacteristic for moroi, who normally had amber, black, or red eyes. We had the same heart shaped face as well, the same high cheekbones and gaunt cheeks. Our noses were different, I must have my fathers.

I blinked my eyes and the vision was gone. Was this real? At some point in my life, was that me?

Was that woman my mother?

"Hanzo, you and Skarlet must leave tomorrow for Vaeternus. I will accompany you."

"I'm coming too," said Mileena, appearing from behind a wall. "I will no longer be passive about reclaiming my throne."

"Mileena, you need rest."

"And I will get plenty of it tonight, Skarlet. But tomorrow I will journey with you all."

"Why?"

Mileena looked at me stoneheartidly.

"I will no longer ignore any threats to my legitimacy. I will get rid of anyone or anything that stands between me and my throne. I'm done with betrayal and bullshit."

Mileena was at a breaking point.

"Mileena, maybe you should just lay low for a while-"

"I command you to take me to Vaeternus tomorrow. YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

All of our eyes widened at her words.

"We leave no later than dawn. Be ready."

I nodded and she left, leaving me speechless.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Mileena's POV**_

Vaeternus's capital city was a fairly large city. Buildings were more clustered towards the palace on the adjacent mountain, but became sparse towards the outer edges. Moroi walked its busy streets. Most ignored us as we passed by, but some stopped and stared. It was obvious we didn't belong.

"Why didn't you just teleport us to the palace, Raiden?" I quipped

"That would be rude."

I groaned.

"I'm sure she wouldn't care. This is urgent, after all."

"We're almost there, Mileena. I'm sorry for the trouble, but this is necessary."

I huffed, then turned to look at Skarlet, who had been silent most of the trip.

_**Deceiver...  
**__  
What!? What was that voice?_

_**She deceives you, Mileena.  
**__  
Who...who said that?_

_**She wants the throne...**___

_Skarlet...no she doesn't._

Suddenly, a vision of Skarlet talking to Havik appeared in my head.  
_  
__**"Reiko promises I will be his queen as soon as Mileena is disposed of."**_

_**"A tempting offer indeed."**_

_**"I'm prepared to do anything to make that happen."**_

_**"You love him?"**_

_**"No. But for the power of being a queen, I can learn to."**___

I clenched my fist.__

_Liar! Get out of my head!_

_**She is a threat to your throne.**___

_Stop it! Who the hell are you!?_

_**I am Vaerona. I wish to help you, empress.**___

_You just want us to turn against each other._

_**You don't believe me? Wait until you learn who her father is.**___

_Her...father? She doesn't have a father._

_**Oh, but she does. And she wants his throne.**___

_His throne? But, you said she wants my throne. That would mean that...NO! I don't believe you. You're the deceiver!_

_**Or am I?  
**__  
The voice laughed and left my head._

_**  
Skarlet's POV**_

"The queen cannot see you now. You must leave," said the guard in the main hall.

"I'm afraid we can't," said Raiden. "Let me introduce myself, I am-"

"I know who you are, Lord Raiden. I am sorry, but the queen is not taking any visitors."

"I believe I can make an exception for a god," said an approaching feminine voice.

We turned to see a woman, the queen, walking down the stairs.

"What brings you here, Lord Ra-"

The moment our eyes locked she stopped.

This was her: the woman from my vision. She looked exactly the same, her unusual blue eyes and everything.

But that means...

"Who...who are you?"

"'My name is Skarlet, your majesty."

"Skarlet!?" she said in a gasp. She cupped her hands to her lips and her eyes widened. She then ran to me and hugged me as she began to sob.

"I thought you were dead! All these years I thought you were dead!"

"Then...you must be..."

She pulled my face in front of hers.

"I'm your mother!"

Raiden put a hand on her shoulder.

"Queen Nitara, are you sure?"

"I'm positive. A mother never forgets. And if you need more proof, just look at her eyes. I can sense moroi blood in her. The only moroi to ever have blue eyes was me, due to a genetic mutation. I passed it on to my daughter. Just look at us! We have the same face, the same eyes...this is my daughter."

"If she's your daughter, then what was she doing working for outworld's kahn?" said Scorpion.

"She...working for the kahn?"

Nitara's face contorted to one of pain.

"She was stolen from me when she was five years old. I thought she was dead. To think she was brainwashed into serving the emperor. I should've known Shao Kahn would take her once he found out..."

"Found out what?"

Another voice appeared behind us.

"Found out he was her father, of course. But the thing is, he didn't find out at all."

We turned to see another woman standing in the entryway.

"Vaerona! What do you know of this!" Nitara said in a growl.

"I had a little chat with Shang Tsung. It turns out that he needed royal moroi blood for an experiment, and I had a little spawn I needed to get rid of. If Shao Kahn knew that your brief little love affair produced a child, he might have wanted to make you his empress. And I was not about to let you gain more power that you didn't deserve," said Vaerona with a demented smile.

"So you had him steal my daughter just because of your stupid grudge against me!?"

"Oh no, dear sister. I did it for the chaos as well. You see, my patroness Eris loves discord. She was very pleased with what I did."

"You sick bitch!" Nitara said

Vaerona just smiled.

"And don't worry, Raiden. I've called back the demon. Your precious Kamidogu should be fine now. I hope you enjoyed the chaos! I know I did."

"Guards!" said Nitara, and ten armored guards appeared and apprehended Vaerona. "Put her in the dungeon. She will be tried with treason, kidnapping, and conspiracy, among other things. I want her tortured everyday. Whip her until the skin rips off her back."

And with that, Vaerona was taken away.

I thought all was well, until I suddenly found a sai lodged in my shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Skarlet's POV**_

"Ow! What the fuck, Mileena!?" I said, pulling the sai out of my shoulder.

"YOU LIAR!" she screamed. "You've been tricking me this whole time!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've wanted the throne all this time! You used me!"

"Mileena calm down!"

"I WILL NOT!"

She threw another sai, but I caught it and threw it to the ground behind me.

"Mileena what is wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU!? You're a fucking deceiver!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT !?"

"YOU WANT MY THRONE!"

"Mileena, I don't want the fucking throne! What makes you think I do?"

"She told me! She told me and I didn't believe her, but she was right!"

"Who told you that bullshit!?"

"That's none of your concern. Thing is, she isn't the only person who's warned me about you."

Mileena called back her sais.

"To think I let myself be blinded by the false pretenses of friendship. Sisterhood."

"Mileena, stop!"

She reared back into a fighting position.

Raiden stepped forward.

"I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, Mileena."

"Stay out of this!" I said, motioning for him and Scorpion to stay back. "Please, just stay back."

"Why? You'll need the help, Skarlet," hissed Mileena.

"Mileena don't make me do this!"

"You could just lay down and die like the dog that you are."

"Would you just listen!?"

"I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU!"

She launched at me and her sais soon clashed with my kodachi swords. She lashed out violently and carelessly, so it was easy to counter. She wasn't fighting like normal. As I looked in her eyes, I saw why.

She looked completely deranged.

She lunged at me repetitively

"Fight back!" she screamed.

"You want me to fight back? Fine! Let's end this madness!"

The next time she lunged at me, I dunked under and hit her in the stomach. She caught me and elbowed me in the back and head. I kick-flipped away from her, then slid low to take out her legs.

She jumped backwards and tackled me to the ground. She tried to stab me through the throat, but I caught her wrist and flipped her over.

In a rage-filled onslaught, I pinned her arms down with my knees, then palmed her in the throat, causing her to choke. As she struggled beneath me, I brought my blade down right above her eye. I stopped right before I made contact. Mileena stopped stuggling beneath me and stared at me like a deer in headlights.

I gasped and leapt up. As soon as I did, Mileena rolled onto her stomach and started gasping for breath that I had previously knocked out of her. I dropped my sword and held my hands to my face.

"Mileena...I...I didn't mean to..."

"Just shut up," she said, getting up. "Raiden, open a portal to our rendezvous spot with my forces. I'm done with this shit."

Raiden did as she asked and opened a portal.

Before she walked through, she turned back to me.

"And you,"she spat."If you dare enter my presence again, I will kill you."

As soon as the portal closed, I collapsed to the floor in tears.

_**Scorpion's POV**_

"You could always stay here," said Nitara.

"No. I don't want to be royalty. If I gained any power from this, then I'll have proved her right."

"You'd deny your rightful place for some false empress who shuns you?"

"I'm not cut out for it anyway...it's just not me. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about Mileena like that."

Skarlet kept her eyes downcast to the floor.

"I see. Lord Raiden, my guards have found Vaerona's hideaway where she keeps her research. Would you care to come help me go through it?" said Nitara.

"Of course, m'lady," answered Raiden.

It was now just me and Skarlet standing on the balcony. She leaned against the railing, trying to stop herself from crying again. After a couple of minutes, I went to lean against the railing next to her.

I knew what it was like to lose everything. I couldn't help feel sympathy for her, seeing what happened firsthand.

I wasn't much of a talker, nor did I know what to say.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Does the hurt ever stop?" she asked quietly.

I took a deep breath.

"The hurt goes away. The memory doesn't, but...if you work on it, the pain will go away. Or at least become bearable."

"What am I gonna do now?"

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You could...come with me. I'm rebuilding my clan. I have a group of young girls I've recruited that need someone to train them."

She looked at me curiously.

"You would trust me?"

"Based on what I've seen, you are extremely loyal. If you were loyal to my clan, I think I'd trust you completely."

"You're basing this on what you think of me?"

"I'm basing this on what I've seen from you."

I looked her dead in the eye.

"But should you betray my clan, I will destroy you."

She nodded her head.

"I understand. And I accept."

"Alright."

I turned to walk away, but she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Hanzo," she said, crying.

I said nothing in return as she let out all of her tears.


	12. Chapter 11

_**One month later**_

_**Skarlet's POV**_

Hanzo woke me up early that morning. The sun was just barely poking into the horizon. He opened my windows to let in the faint traces of light.

"Why are you in my room?"

"You need to wake up. You haven't left this room since you've gotten here."

"I haven't had much reason to get up."

"You do now. Today you're going to meet the girls you'll be in charge of."

I took a deep breath and stood up, then started to walk out the door.

"What are you doing?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to the hot springs."

I noticed how he wouldn't look directly at me, and laughed.

"You act like you've never seen underwear before."

He didn't say anything.

"It's your fault for coming in uninvited."

He growled a bit at that.

"I'll change after I bathe a bit. What's the point of getting dressed just to get undressed again?"

"You're not worried about anyone seeing you?"

"I'm not shy. I'm a kunoichi. I'm used to stuff like this."

His eye twitched a bit when I said that and I instantly got his meaning.

"NOT LIKE THAT! Just...oh shut up. I'm leaving."

I marched my way to the hot springs in a huff.

Before I stepped in, however, I was halted by the sound of laughter. I looked to see five girls in the springs already, all young; about 15 years old each, though two appeared about a year or so younger. I immediately recognized them from the files Hanzo had given me a few days prior.

These were the five I was supposed to train.

I listened in on their conversations. All they talked about was random "girl stuff". I was mortified by how enthralled they were by earthrealm's pop culture and how uninterested they seemed in training.

Was this really what Hanzo expected me to work with?

Maybe I was misjudging them. I was about to find out just how prepared they were.

As they sat there, chatting, I launched kunai at each one of them, intentionally missing, but clipping them a bit.

I was disappointed when they just froze there. After they realized they were under attack, one girl summoned a giant bubble of water around them all and they all stood in a giant circle with their backs to each other. I quickly appeared in the massive blindspot they had just created between them all and struck them all to the ground. The bubble around everyone collapsed as I took out one girl with navy blue hair. They all lay on the ground, some holding their injuries, some staring at me, one trying to crawl away.

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Pathetic," I said, disgusted."If that was a real attack, you'd all be dead!"

No one responded. They just sat there with injured pride.

Where did Hanzo even get these girls?

"Who...who are you?" asked the smallest girl, who had tan skin and brown hair cut into a geometric bob. She looked just like another girl with green hair and the girl with navy blue hair, except she was much tinier.

"I WAS going to be your trainor, but after seeing a serious lack of talent and effort, I'm heavily reconsidering that."

"What kind of teacher ambushes her students?" snarked the girl with green hair.

"The kind that doesn't fuck around," I said, looking her dead in the eye. She immediately backed down.

I was going to say something else when I noticed one girl with aqua hair had pulled out her phone. I stared at her, my mouth wide open.

"Bella!" whispered the blonde girl beside her as she took the phone and threw it into the water.

The aqua-haired girl, Bella, looked at her confused.

"What was that for, Gianna? I just wanted to get a picture!"

The blonde, Gianna, turned Bella's face towards me, and they both smiled awkwardly.

I facepalmed.

"I'm done," I said, and walked away.

As I left, I heard Bella say, "Do you think she likes us?"

"They're idiots, Hanzo! I can't teach common fucking sense!"

"They're just teenagers. I assume you were a teenager once, too."

"I didn't have time for that shit! But that seems to be all they have time for!"

"You ambushed them while they were taking a break."

"A shinobi must always be prepared. You know that more than anyone."

He sighed.

"You're right. But that's why I need you to teach them. They're girls. I've never been a teenage girl in my life."

"Now that would be something to picture."

"Just-"

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Hanzo opened the door, only to see the five girls standing outside.

"Can we talk to Master Skarlet, Master Hasashi?"

He looked at me, and I nodded. As the girls entered they all came into a bowing position on the floor in front of me.

"We feel you did not get a proper first impression of us, Master Skarlet. We've brought horrible dishonor to the Shirai Ryu," said the girl with navy hair. "If you would allow us, we'd like to introduce ourselves properly."

"Go ahead," I said, sitting beside Hanzo on the sofa. I crossed my legs and arms and leaned back.

"I am Aquara," said the navy haired girl. "These are my younger sisters, Botania-"

She motioned to the girl with green hair.

"-and Terrana."

She motioned to the small girl with brown hair.

"We control the elements of water, plants, and earth, respectively."

She then pointed to the girl with aqua hair.

"This is..."

"Hi! I'm Bella!" said the girl, interrupting.

"...Bella. She's an expert with artillary. She has a genetically engineered scope in her left eye."

Bella did a slight salute.

Aquara then pointed to the blonde.

"This is Gianna. She's been engineered as a supersoldier, with increased superhuman strength and speed. She's also an expert with hidden blades."

Gianna nodded her head and gave a crooked smile.

"We know that we may seem like stupid teenagers, but we really are dedicated to the Shirai Ryu. We just need someone to teach us. We...we'd really love it if it was you, Master Skarlet..."

"Well," I said, glancing at Hanzo as he smirked.

They all looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

I laughed.

"I don't see why not."


	13. Chapter 12

_**8 Years Later**__****_

_**Skarlet's POV**_

The girls and I sat patiently in the main hall. Aquara had been gone for almost an hour. I was starting to get worried.

Had something happened?

I could see it on Terrana's face. She was worried about her sister as well. She'd always been kind-hearted and a bit shy. I put some toughness into her over the past eight years. With a bit more training, I think she could stand her ground against anyone here.

I looked around at the other girls and thought of how they had all progressed.

Botania was still cocky and arrogant, but she learned how to use that to her advantage in a fight, and, most importantly, not let it blind her.

When I first started teaching Bella, I had a huge problem with her reliance on her guns. Eventually she learned how to fight without them, but it took time. She might be a bit air-headed, but that doesn't seem to get in her way when she fights.

Gianna was my favorite to teach. The way she fought was similar to how I fought, and though she hated me at first, she eventually asked me to take her on as my apprentice.

Aquara was the easiest to teach and the quickest to learn. She was driven and focused. She was always serious about the Shirai Ryu. Sometimes she was a bit too serious, but her sisters and Bella and Gianna always found a way to get her to relax.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door burst opened. In walked Aquara and Scorpion. Aquara looked absolutely trashed. She was covered in dirt and cuts. Scorpion had several cuts all over his body as well.

Aquara looked disappointed in herself. She knealt dejectedly on the ground in front of Scorpion. The other girls took their places behind her, and I went to stand by Scorpion.

"How'd it go, Aquara?" asked Bella.

Aquara huffed and looked at the ground.

"Why are you upset?" asked Scorpion.

"Because I did not win, Master Hasashi. I am not worthy to-"

"You think being a chujin is about winning?"

"Isn't it?"

"It's not a competition. You weren't supposed to win. You were supposed to show me what you can do. Which is why I am promoting you."

Aquara's head shot up and her eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"Rise...chujin."

Aquara stood up.

"Thank you, Master Hasashi."

Scorpion looked at the rest of the girls.

"Go, all of you. Take your sister kunoichi to celebrate."

They all cheered and picked Aquara up on their shoulders and left.

Scorpion put his hand on my shoulder.

"You did good with them."

"I hope so."

"I know so. I was really impressed with her today, Skarlet. She had me pinned down several times."

"I expected as much out of her. She's an exceptional shinobi."

"You've come a long way, too."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure. But you're not the same person you were when you first came here."

"Why? Was I such a heartless bitch before?"

"No. But you were cold and calculating. Everything you did had an ulterior motive."

"And you think that has changed?" I chuckled.

Scorpion laughed a bit.

"Perhaps not. But at least now your motives work in our clan's favor."

I looked down, and Hanzo eyed me with a questioning gaze.

"What is it?"

"You said OUR clan..."

"Yes? Well, this is your clan too, Skarlet."

"That so strange to hear. Even if it has been eight years."

"Don't worry about it," he said and placed a hand on my shoulder."You belong here."

Do I? It still feels strange. Is it really okay for me to get comfortable here? This is the question I have asked myself everyday for the past eight years. I left so much unresolved with my mother and Mileena.

Mileena...

A twinge of guilt fluttered in my stomach.

A flash of lightning interrupted my thoughts.

"Raiden? What is it?" asked Scorpion.

"I'm sorry to come so suddenly, but I must request Skarlet's presence at once."

Scorpion and I glanced at each other grimly. This could not be good.

"What do you need me for?"

"A large amount of refugees from Outworld have suddenly started to influx into earthrealm. Their village was destroyed in a conflict and they request sanctuary. Sonya personally requested that you be brought in to assist."

"Sonya? What can I do for her?"

"You have the most outworld expertise out of anyone we know. You have inside information on the civil war."

"I've kind of been out of the loop for almost a decade, Raiden."

"Still, any knowledge you have will definitely help us."

I looked at Scorpion.

"I have to go."

"I know," he sighed.

I turned back to Raiden.

"Let's go."

"General Blade. I've brought Skarlet as you requested."

"Good," said Sonya, extending her hand for me to shake. "It's good to see you again."

"You too. Though I wish there were different circumstances."

"Yeah. We're in a real shitty situation here. These outworlders came out of nowhere. No one will tell us who did it, how, or where this even took place. Most of them don't speak the universal language."

"I can get your info," I said.

Suddenly, I spotted a familiar face across the way.

"Sonya, that woman over there. I know who she is. Bring her in for questioning."

"Right," she said, signalling to Kenshi. "Who is she, anyway?"

"Her name is Li Mei. She's the daughter of the village elder of a village called Sun Do."

"How do you know her?"

"I made many enemies in my service to Shao Kahn, but I also gained many favors. Her father, the village elder, hadn't collected enough money to pay Shao Kahn's tax. The emperor was going to destroy the whole village, but I convinced him not to in favor of collecting their lazurite in place of their money. That village owes me their lives. Surely Li Mei will repay that debt."

"You were a smart woman. But why convince him to spare the village? Because it was the right thing to do?"

"Unfortunately, I wasn't noble as you suggest. I wanted them to owe me. Favors came in handy in my line of work."

"Well, they're going to come in handy now, I suppose."

Li Mei sat at the table, sipping her water slowly. When she saw me, her eyes widened.

"It's you!" she said, and stood up to bow.

I waved her off.

"Please. Just sit."

She took a seat once again. I sat on the table in front of her.

"What do you need of me?"

"We only need you to talk."

She nodded.

Sonya's daughter, Cassie and her team walked in. Sonya spent a moment talking with them, then came to join me, Raiden, and Johnny.

"What happened Li Mei?" I asked.

"Our village, Sun Do, was the center of an attack."

"Was it a bandit raid? Did another realm invade you?"

"No. It was the rebellion. They ambushed the emperor Kotal Kahn."

"The rebellion? Are you sure it was them?"

"Yes. I saw Mileena herself."

My heart stopped.

"Go on."

"It was unlike anything I'd ever seen. Whole units just...gone. Mileena used an amulet. Golden, with a center jewel. She wields it's crimson energy without precision."

"That sounds like...no..." said Raiden.

My eyes widened.

"What is it, Raiden?" asked Sonya.

"That sounds like Shinnok's amulet!" he said.

"Um, didn't you lock that thing up?" said Johnny.

Raiden fell silent.

Sonya shook her head.

"No way, Raiden. Shaolin, SF- there was no way anyone was getting to that amulet." said Sonya.

"I must make sure," said Raiden, then he teleported away.

"Well, this is cozy," glibbed Johnny.

Sonya gave him a deathly stare.

"You remind me of someone who crossed over with us. He also found humor in everything." said Li Mei.

"Handsome guy, right?" said Johnny.

"He was an earthrealmer. One of his eyes...glowed red."

Johnny and Sonya looked at each other, their eyes filled with shock.

"Continue with the interrogation. I need to get to him before he gets away." said Sonya.

"I'll come with," said Johnny.

"Go get an update on camp security from Colonel Flagg." said Sonya.

"Why?"

"Because then you won't be here."

Cassie stepped forward but Johnny stopped her.

"Li Mei, do you think they're still there?"

"Yes. They're probably still fighting as we speak. But I imagine it won't last much longer."

"Alright," I said, starting to walk away. "If anyone asks, I went to do some damage control."


	14. Chapter 13

_**Mileena's POV**_

Kotal stood a few feet away from me.

"There will be an execution this day," he said.

A group of Kotal's soldiers surrounded me.

"You will atone for your dissent, Mileena. Your blood will make right."

As Kotal began to summon his magic, I pulled out the amulet and fired it's energy at him, knocking him back and obliterating the surrounding soldiers.

I immediately collapsed in pain. My arm was seared with agony. My breathing became short. My vision was fuzzy. I felt someone try to pick me up, but then I heard D'Vorah yell and suddenly I was dropped. Rain collapsed beside me in a thud.

D'Vorah stood over me, her stinger poised to strike. I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

"What the hell? This one can no longer move!"

I opened my eyes and saw Skarlet standing behind D'Vorah with her hand outstretched.

"Don't you dare touch her, kytinn freak."

Skarlet grabbed D'Vorah by her throat and bashed her head against a nearby wall, effectively knocking her out.

She then walked over to me and knelt down.

"Wh-...what are you doing here..."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know. You can kill me for entering your presence later."

Tanya appeared with her kobu jutsu ready.

"I'll get Mileena. You get Rain, okay Tanya?"

She seemed confused at first, but then did as she asked.

"Skarlet-"

"Shh. Just rest, empress."

I gave into fatigue and closed my eyes.

I sat on the small throne in the tent and crossed my legs. In walked Rain and Tanya with Skarlet between them. She knelt down on the ground in a bowing position and lowered her face to the floor.

"It's been a long time," I said.

She remained silent.

"Rain, Tanya: leave."

"But, empress-" quirked Tanya.

"Leave us," I said, pointing at the tent's opening.

They bowed and left.

I stood up and walked in a circle around her.

"Eight long years and here you are," I said."Where do I begin?"

She spoke not.

"Today was the closest I'd ever been to taking down Kotal Kahn. I hope the years were kind to you. They weren't to me."

"I won't lie. I had found a good life with the Shirai Ryu."

"Scorpion's clan? I see. So he took in the little lost Skarlet after I chased you away."

She nodded.

"And you say it was a good life. That you were happy?"

"Yes."

"And you would throw it all away? Why, did Raiden find out you stole the amulet?"

"I'm sure he has by now."

"So you ran away. But instead of taking refuge somewhere else, you came to me; someone who swore to kill you."

"I needed to make sure you were safe."

I stopped walking.

"Loyal to the end, huh?"

She bowed her head lower.

I knelt down in front of her, a sai in hand. I held it to her neck.

She didn't even flinch.

"I know now what I must do."

I tossed my sai away and pulled her into an embrace. She was shocked.

"Mileena...why?"

"I've questioned and regretted my decision to get rid of you ever since that horrid day. I've been betrayed by many, but never you. No, I was the one who betrayed you. So I must beg your forgiveness."

She hugged me back.

"You don't need to apologize."

"No, I must. I'm so sorry Skarlet," I said. "You were truly my sister all along."

**_Scorpion's POV_**

"What is it Raiden? Where is Skarlet?"

"That's why I'm here, Hanzo."

I stood up from the table.

"Where is she, Raiden. If she's hurt I swear I'll-"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? Where the hell is she?"

He lowered his head.

"She has betrayed us."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Liar."

"It's the truth. She gave the amulet of Shinnok to Mileena. Now she has gone to rejoin her."

I slammed my fist on the table, breaking it.

"LIAR!"

"I speak the truth, Hanzo."

I clenched my teeth. How could she!?

"Where is she at?"I said, growling.

"Kano has given up Mileena's location. She is in the Kuatan jungle in Outworld."

"Send me there. NOW."

"I was going to. But don't kill Skarlet. We need her alive."

"I'll decide whether or not she deserves it when I hear what she has to say."

Raiden sighed.

"Very well."


	15. Chapter 14

_**Skarlet's POV**_

"And then right on cue, this weird snake thing with a sideways mouth literally jumped out onto Tanya's head. She froze for a minute and then when she realized what had just happened, she screamed "ew" and threw it so hard it knocked Rain on his ass. He then threw it back at her and she set it on fire, right in the middle of the jungle!" said Mileena, laughing hysterically. "I've never seen Tanya panic before. EVER! She's so collected. But not when that...thing...jumped on her. She freaked out which in turn freaked Rain out and before you knew it we had a fire. And then after she set it on fire, the thing jumped back onto Rain and caught his shirt on fire, which is why he now has no shirt."

I laughed really hard.

"That's like that one time we explored that graveyard place when we were kids-"

"The Krypt?"

"Yeah that place. And this abomination fucking charged at you and chased you in circles around where I was standing!"

"Yeah and you just stood there fucking laughing like the awesome friend you were. Didn't try to help me or anything."

"Like you said: I was too busy laughing."

"I'm just glad all it wanted was the chocolate candy I had in my bag."

"It turned out to be a pretty cute abomination."

"If by cute you mean fucking ugly."

"I mean in a deformed puppy kind of way. It wasn't any worse than anything we lived with in the Flesh Pits. We even gave it a name: Kryptee."

"Kryptee always wanted my fucking candy. Greedy bitch."

"I'd want candy too if I lived in a place like the Krypt."

"Well you did live in the Flesh Pits..."

"And what did I want? Candy! I wanted some fucking candy!"

"You didn't even know what candy was before I showed it to you."

"Well somebody must have shown Kryptee what candy was because she smelled that shit, knew exactly what it was, and fucking took off after it. She was determined as fuck to get her some candy."

We both laughed until our sides began to hurt.

"Ow- the laughter! It burns!" Mileena said over-dramatically, collapsing over my lap. "This is the end of me!"

"Get up, fat-ass. You're not dead, number one. And number two, you're crushing my legs."

She gasped with flair.

"You did not just call your empress a fat-ass! And besides, one day I WILL be dead, and you're gonna wish I was here to crush your long-ass legs."

"We're both genetically modified half-breeds of some of the longest living races in all the realms. We've got a few more years to say goodbye."

"How 'bout we not say goodbye and just give each other gift cards or some shit when we die."

"Gift cards to what?"

"I hear Netherrealm has some pretty tasty barbeque."

"Mileena, in Netherrealm, you ARE the barbeque."

"Dayum. How 'bout we get each other aloe vera then?"

We laughed even more until out of nowhere Tanya and Rain burst into the tent.

"Empress! We have an emergency!" yelled Rain.

"What is it?" said Mileena standing up.

"We have reports of three intruders entering a five mile radius of our encampment."

Mileena and I glanced at each other.

"All in one group or separately?" I asked, standing up as well.

"Two together. One separate."

"Mileena, you should hide amongst the army's encampment. They won't go there, they're coming straight for the amulet." I said.

"Right. Skarlet, you should handle the loner. Tanya and Rain, take care of the other two."

"Yes empress."

"And Mileena, no matter what, do not come back to this encampment. Not unless one of the three of us comes to get you. Your life is more important than the amulet," I said, grabbing her arm.

"But the amulet-"

"Mileena!" I jerked her arm a little.

She sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Let's go, everyone."

The Kuatan jungle was usually a lively place. The newfound silence signalled that my adversary was near. I could sense the blood. I knew exactly who it belonged to. But why was he of all people here?

I quickly flipped backwards as a spear flew mere millimeters above my face. I elbowed backward as soon as my feet hit the ground. He caught my elbow and spun me around, trying to connect a fist with my face. I dunked under his arm and pushed him back a few feet.

"Why are you here Hanzo?"

"No Skarlet. Why are YOU here?"

"You know exactly why," I said, sullenly.

"Then it's true. You've betrayed the Shirai Ryu."

"I betrayed no one!"

"You betrayed ME!"

He launched a hellfire-fueled punch at my face. I stood there and let the blow connect. It knocked me back a couple of steps, but I caught myself before I could fall. I twisted my face back around to look at his.

"Walk away Hanzo. Just let me go."

"And what will you do? Serve an insane, false empress who chased you away in the first place? You actually are going to side with that backstabbing bitch!?"

"Shut up! You know NOTHING of her!"

"And you do? Because she's your so-called sister?"

"I fucking grew up with her! I defended her for the first twenty-or-so years of my life! I know her more than anybody!"

"Then you know how unstable she is. She doesn't deserve to be a fucking empress! And you're just going to hand her a throne because of sentimental value?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and tackled him to the ground.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING, HANZO HASASHI !"

I raised my kodachi in the air to stab him, but instead redirected the blow into the ground beside his head. He didn't even flinch. He just lay there, unblinking. I stared at him angrily, determined to deter him.

"The worst part is, you know I'm right," he said quietly.

In a fit of rage, I slapped him as hard as i could. his head twisted back, leaving an impression in the dirt. Even still, he turned his face back to mine, staring with that same, determined look.

It almost drove me insane.

I kept slapping him, but he kept turning back to look at me with the exact same eyes. I screamed in anger and frustration.

Then, as I raised my arm (for a punch this time) I felt something clasp around my wrist. A surge of energy zipped through my body.

It felt like my powers had suddenly left me.

I turned to see Takeda, Jacqui Briggs, and Kung Jin standing behind me.

I tried to phase into blood to escape, but found I could no longer do so. My feeling was correct.

My power was gone.

Scorpion stood up behind me as I stared at them. There was nothing I could possibly do, so...

I raised my hands in defeat.

Jacqui quickly cuffed me, and Takeda rushed to his master.

"Master Hanzo! Are you okay? Raiden said you would meet us here."

"I am unharmed. Now, where is the nearest portal stone? I need to take her back to earthrealm."

"Kotal Kahn has it. I'm sure he'll want to officially entrust her to you, as well. He's an emperor after all. He loves tradition."

"So be it."

They had me kneeling to the side of Kotal's throne. Scorpion stood to the side with the other earthrealmers. Guards surrounded me. We waited for a few minutes before a prisoner cart made it's way before us. Out stepped D'Vorah and Cassie Cage. Following in chains behind them was...

"Mileena! No!" I said and lept up, only to be caught by the guards.

"Silence, woman," said Kotal.

Mileena gave me a sad smile, then turned a malicious gaze to Kotal.

I knew what was coming, and so did she.

"Ah, Mileena. On your knees before your executioner. Exactly where you should have been years ago. I gave you mercy and allowed you to live in prison instead of killing you like a mad dog. You used option one as an opportunity to break out and start a rebellion. Now we're back at option two," said Kotal.

"Enough of your prattle! Finish me, so that I may join my father," said Mileena.

"You do not deserve death by an emperor's hand. Instead I give the honor to my worthy First Minister."

On signal, D'Vorah cocked her head and began to make her way to Mileena.

She grabbed Mileena's face and pulled it towards hers.

Mileena looked at me one last time.

Instantly I was filled with flashbacks of us. When we first met...when we went to the Krypt...when I promised to always be her sister...when she chased me away...and when she welcomed me back with open arms.

The memories were drowned out by the sound of her screams.

D'Vorah kissed her, sending thousands of flesh eating insects into her body. First they ate out her torso, devouring the front of her abdomen and eating most of her organs while she was still alive. Then they devoured her face, leaving behind her bare skull.

I'll never forget how her screams suddenly...stopped.

That sick cut-off that signaled the end of her life.

It was so terrifying that I couldn't scream myself.

Mileena was dead.


	16. Chapter 15

Scorpion's POV

Kotal Kahn allowed us to leave before Cage and her team. He opened the portal and I carried Skarlet through it. She was limp, almost like a dead body. The life seemed to have drained from her.

When Mileena had fallen dead, she collapsed onto the ground. She hyperventilated and then went into a state of shock.

I tried to make her walk, but she kept sinking back to the ground.

I carried her to the Shirai Ryu's dungeon and threw her into a cell. She laid against the wall and sat with her knees cradled to her chest.

I instantly recognized the look on her face that had once graced mine.

It was the face of loss.

The face of utter and abysmal despair.

Skarlet had a face touched by death.

I was so enraged at her, but yet on the inside I felt something else.

I understood what she was going through.

I felt her pain. Her anguish.

It was an all too familiar feeling.

I quickly pushed back my sympathy and let my rage flow through me.

I had a right to be angry at her.

I wanted to scream at her; to make her feel my wrath.

But I didn't. I knew that nothing I could inflict on her could be worse than what she just went through.

She'd been punished enough.

I locked the door and walked away.

Skarlet's POV

After Scorpion walked away, I immediately began to cry. Tears poured down my face. Gutteral screams bellowed from my throat. I couldn't control it. It all came out in a rush.

I screamed and kicked in the air and brought my fists down upon the wall behind me.

Mileena died right before my eyes. My empress, my sister. I couldn't save her.

I failed my sole purpose.

I betrayed Hanzo and the Shirai Ryu in the process; the people who took me in and cared for me when I needed someone.

I hurt everyone I've ever loved. I let down everyone who's ever cared about me.

I'm a monster.

A few hours later, I finally ran out of tears to cry and walls to hit. I laid on the ground in silence, staring at the window, which provided a slight view of the courtyard. As the last bit of light drained and night took hold, I noticed a figure standing on the bridge over the center pond. She was a beautiful woman adorned in an orange kimono. She held a water lotus in her hand, caressing it.

Then at last I recognized her.

She looked exactly like Scorpion's dead wife, Kana.

Something was seriously wrong.

Scorpion's POV

As I walked past the courtyard I heard a familiar voice calling to me.

Hanzo...

That voice sounded like...no, I couldn't have been.

I turned towards the bridge to see a woman standing. She wore an orange kimono and had long blackish-brown hair. She was turned with her back towards me.

What kind of trick was this?

I approached the woman to investigate.

"Who are you and what are you do-"

I stopped speaking as soon as her face turned to mine.

It was Kana.

"K-Kana?"

"Hanzo...I've been waiting for you."

"You...you're dead."

"I was once," she said, dropping the lotus in her hand. "But I am back now."

"How?"

"Quan Chi has restored me."

"But Quan Chi was responsible for your death! Why would he..."

"I do not know, my dearest. All I know is that I am here, alive once more."

Tears streamed down my face. She used her thumb to wipe them away.

"Now I can inhale the fresh air...drink some lovely oolong tea..."

I paused.

"Kana...you HATE oolong tea..."

"Really?" she giggled. "It's been so long I must have forgotten."

I stared at her.

She laughed and pulled me into an embrace.

"Oh Hanzo..."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I fell to my knees.

"What did you do?"

She pulled a syringe out of my neck. She licked her lips with an inhuman tongue

Her voice changed to a more high-pitched, childish voice. She now spoke with a growl and pronounced some of her words with r's in them.

"If I don't kill you, Hanzo dearest, this poison will."

Her face then morphed into a different one. She had sharp tarkatan teeth with no lips. Her nose was tarkatan as well, but her eyes were reptillian...zaterran?

"Now be still and let me kill you, please? It's nothing personal, it's just that it would make my master very happy. If I don't do this he'll hurt me again. So, don't take this like I hate you or anything. Oh, wait, I'm talking way to much. Sorry. Just...prepare to die, mkay? Yes, die at the hands of Krana!"

She extended the claws on her hands several inches and reared back to pierce my heart. Before she could, however, a kunai lodged itself in her hand.

Before I knew it, Skarlet was standing in front of me. She smashed the bracelet restricting her powers against the bridge, dislodging it.

Suddenly, the creature "Krana" stood back up.

Her face and voice were now Mileena's.

"You wouldn't hit me, would you, dearest sister?"

Skarlet put her hand on Krana's shoulder.

"No. I would never hurt Mileena."

She then knee'd Krana in the face, making her crumple to the ground.

"But you're not Mileena."

She mounted Krana and began to punch her repetitively until she was limp.

She stopped and stood up when Gianna and Aquara came running towards us.

"Master Hasashi! What happened?"

"Master Hasashi has been attacked. This is the culprit," said Skarlet. "Lock her up ans guard her until morning. Hanzo has been poisoned and I need to extract it."

They nodded and took Krana away. Skarlet helped me to my feet and aided me until we reached my room. She set me down on the bed and removed my shirt. She made a small incision on my chest and began to pull the poison from my blood. The process was excrutiating and lasted for about half an hour.

When she was done, she sat down on the bed beside me.

"Better?" she asked."

"Definitely."

She wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Why did you save me? You could've escaped."

"I couldn't let you die."

"Why?"

"You..."

She lowered her head. I could she that she was biting her lip. In this same moment I saw the Skarlet that I had only seen a couple of times before. I saw a broken woman who'd experienced many horrors in her life, and lost much. A woman who only sought to protect someone dear to her, putting herself at risk in the process. I had become someone special to who, someone she would risk her all for.

And in that moment I realized, that she had become someone important to me too.

I raised up and put my face next to hers.

She blushed a little and looked towards me.

"I...can't think of anything to say."

I put my hand on her face and pulled hers inches away from mine.

"Then make no sound."

I crashed my lips onto hers. In the flurry of kisses I moved up and down from her neck down her breast and down to her waist.

I did the same with my hands, moving them all around her body, with her moaning in response.

I pulled her onto me for a bit and then rolled over, putting her on bottom.

The night continued after we took our clothes off.


	17. Chapter 16

Skarlet's POV

When Hanzo woke up I was already dressed. I stood in front of the mirror brushing through my hair.

He raised an eyebrow. He stood up and begin getting dressed as well.

"I surely thought you would've escaped by now."

I paused and looked back at him.

"I can go back to my cell if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," he chuckled.

He finished getting dressed as I fixed my makeup. It was a simple fix, really. All I wear is thick eyeliner, mascara, and glossy lipstick.

When he was done, he came and wrapped his arms around my waist. The whole night seemed surreal, as Hanzo never seemed to be an affectionate person. He gave me a quick kiss to the neck and started heading for the door.

"I have a prisoner to judge. Are you coming?"

I nodded my head and followed him out.

Aquara and Gianna stood outside the cell the prisoner was being held.

The creature, Krana, was in her cell curled up in a fetal position. She no longer looked like a young adult, but an adolescent. Tears flowed down her cheeks. When we opened the cell door and approached her, she scurried to the back of the cell.

She looked absolutely terrified.

"You tried to kill me," said Hanzo. "Why?"

"M-m-my master...he t-told me to..."

"Who is your master?"

"He said that he'd hurt me again if I didn't do it. Said that I was a bad girl. But I'm not! Krana is a good girl! Why would he hurt good girl? Krana only ever did what master said...why he hurt Krana?"

She sounded very childish as she talked. She seemed so...innocent. She was only doing what her master said.

I pulled Hanzo aside.

"It's becoming clear to me that she doesn't exactly understand what's going on. She's very childlike. She talks and even acts like a little girl. She was just doing what she was told, and I don't think she wants anything to do with her master anymore."

"So what do you suppose we do with her, Skarlet?"

"Retrain her. Teach her how to be her own person."

"Skarlet..."

"Hanzo, she doesn't deserve to die. She was just following orders that someone with her mental capacity can't understand yet. The way she acts is like a 6 year old. She was forced into this by a master who threatened her with unending cruelty. I know what it's like to be at the mercy of an unforgiving master..."

Hanzo's face softened at my last statement.

"Alright. But you're in charge of her."

"Thank you Hanzo," I said with a smile.

"But who sent her?"

"Let me handle this," I said and turned back to Krana.

I took her hand in mine.

"You're safe with us, Krana. I promise."

Her eyes lit up.

"You mean it, red lady? Krana can be safe here? No no, master will find me and hurt me..."

"Not here. Not if we stop him. Who is your master?"

"So, Krana can call scorpion house home? Please! Krana wants nice home!"

"Yes, Krana. This can be your home."

She jumped on me and hugged me.

"I'm so happy! Krana tell you anything! And Krana promises not to use Kana's face no more. Or Milly-Leena's."

Hanzo nodded.

"Who's your master Krana?"

"My master...Krana's master is Quan Chi."

My eyes widened and I looked at Hanzo. His face was darkened with rage.

"Skarlet, get Krana settled in. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

"Quan Chi has crossed me for the last time."

Krana settled in and immediately went to bed. I sat across from her in a lounge chair, making sure she was resting comfortably. When she fell asleep, I went back to Hanzo's room and laid down in his bed, waiting for him to return.

I waited for several hours, but he did not return.

I grew extremely worried and felt my heart drop as the hours went by.

Something was wrong.

As I looked outside, red smoke filled the sky. Dark magic radiated, causing panic in those who were watching.

I rushed to the portal stone. As I stepped through to the special forces' encampment, I was greeted by a gory sight.

Quan Chi's headless corpse lay on the ground.

And so did Hanzo's lifeless body.

(Sorry it took so long! I've been REALLY busy. I know the chapter is short but it's the best I could do for now. Please understand...and thanks for reading! :) )


	18. Chapter 17

Skarlet's POV

When I approached Hanzo, I found that his body wasn't as lifeless as I thought. His breathing was shallow, but he was alive. Scattered around him were the nearly unconscience bodies of Kenshi and Sonya Blade. When I knelt by him, he began to stir, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Skarlet..."

"Hanzo! What happened?"

"Quan Chi...D'Vorah...Shinnok is back..."

"D'Vorah helped Quan Chi ressurect Shinnok?"

"Yes...sky temple...Takeda and his team went to...fix my mistake..."

I stroked the side of his face.

"Relax, Hanzo."

I began to stand up, but he stopped my by grabbing my hand.

"You...can't go..."

"I have to. I must protect earthrealm...and fix MY mistake."

Before he could say anymore he slipped out of conscienceness.

When I arrived at the sky temple, I saw Jacqui and Takeda fighting off Kitana, Liu Kang, and their fellow revenants. I joined in briefly.

"Where is Shinnok?"

"What are you doing here, Skarlet?" asked a shocked Jacqui.

"Saving your lives."

"But you betrayed us!" squealed Takeda.

"I did what I thought was right. But now I see that Mileena was doomed no matter what I did. I could never have convinced her to give up chasing the throne. But still I had to fight for her. You would understand if you were in my position. Anyway, that's the past. I fight for earthrealm now. You need to trust me."

"Trust you? Are you serious?" spat Jacqui.

"I believe her," said Takeda.

"Takeda-"

"Jacqui, do you REALLY want to turn down help right now?"

Jacqui sighed.

"You're right. Shinnok is in the Jinsei chamber. Cassie and Jin went in after them. D'vorah's there too."

"D'vorah?"

"Yeah. The bug bitch herself."

I clenched my jaw.

"Got it. I'm heading in."

I took off into the temple, eager for the chance to rectify what I've done.

When I arrived, Kung Jin was out cold on the ground, Johnny Cage was wrapped in some sort of secretion being tortured with larvae, and Cassie and D'Vorah were preparing to fight. Before D'vorah could launch herself at Cassie, I teleported in front of her and punched her in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"Whoah, Skarlet?"

"Get your father. I'll handle the bug."

Cassie nodded and ran to her father while I turned my attention to D'Vorah.

"Ah. Mileena's bitch steps up to avenge her master."

"Well it looks like this bitch will be swatting a very large, pompous and annoying gnat today."

"I am no gnat."

"Then what are you? A fly? A maggot? A termite?"

"I am the queen of the swarm."

"Queen of the swarm of gnats. Got it."

"You can't mock me when my swarm devours your tongue."

"I think they've eaten enough."

I then pulled out two very special items that I snuck with me to earthrealm: Mileena's sai.

"You plan on using a dead empress's weapons? She could not defeat me with them. They have no use against me."

"I plan on killing you with them nonetheless."

D'Vorah growled and launched venom at me. I knew I couldn't touch it. The venom was basically her blood, and I absorb blood. If I absorbed any of that, it would poison me. I had to be extra careful against her. My previous mocking did not mean I didn't take her as a serious threat. I understood the added danger. But still, I would not hold back.

D'Vorah and I traded punches and kicks in a flurry of speed. She landed a slap on my face, which caused us both to pause and her to smirk. I in turn smirked back and spat in her face, infuriating her. D'Vorah began fighting with her ovipositors as well, making me have to defend against 8 limbs at once. I had to carefully phase particular parts of my body into bood in order to avoid them all. D'Vorah's fury made her careless, and I was able to grab her lower right ovipositor and slice it off at it's base with Mileena's sai. D'Vorah screamed in pain and anger and flew backwards to regroup.

Before I could pursue her, I turned to see that Shinnok, now in the form of some beast, had entered the fray. Cassie was on the ground, and he was attacking Johnny with corrupted energy. Cassie became enveloped in green energy and leapt in front of Shinnok's attack, being completely unaffected. Cassie began fighting Shinnok, but before I could join in to assist her, D'Vorah pierced me from behind through the abdomen. I collapsed onto the ground as she laughed.

"Both daughters of Shao Kahn have now been felled at my hand. Perhaps Shinnok should make ME empress of outworld...or what's left of it when he's done with it."

I stood up. My body had reformed itself but was stinging from the venom.

"I'm not dead yet, insect."

"Not yet, but soon, little blood girl. My venom will paralyze you, then I will pierce your heart. Or perhaps you would like to be killed in the same manner as your sister? Would you like a sweet kiss goodbye?"

"No, but maybe this time you'll be the one getting a kiss of death, D'Vorah."

"Then fight...while you can..."

She ran at me and I tried to sweep her legs out from under her but she jumped over me and kicked me in the back. I rolled forward and quickly crossed the sais behind my back, blocking an ovipositor attack when I turned, still crouched, I launched two kunai, cutting off her upper left ovipositor and implaing her in the right shoulder just under her collar bone. D'Vorah snarled and pulled it out quickly, running back at me. I did the splits and slid under her legs, then threw the sais into her back. Then I leapt onto her back and pulled the sais out and stabbed them back in repetitively. These were both moves Mileena was fond of, and I did so in her honor...and to piss off D'Vorah.

Then the venom REALLY kicked in, and I found myself crippled to my knees.

D'Vorah laughed as I threw a sai at her sloppily. It missed and impaled itself in the wall behind her.

"Ready for your kiss, little blood girl?"

I panted heavily and reached out a shaky hand.

"Reaching for mercy? Pathetic."

I smirked, giving D'Vorah pause.

"Why the sly grin? Do you seek death so adamantly?"

I chuckled.

"Do you?"

I quickly called the sai back to me, impaling D'Vorah through the back of her chest in it's path. She crumpled to her knees, looking at the tip of the blade sticking out of her sternum in horror.

I weakly crawled and positioned myself in front of her.

"Ready for your kiss, D'Vorah?"

D'Vorah found herself unable to move as I took control of her blood.

I looked her dead in the eyes and kissed the blade of the sai in my hand.

"Pucker up."

As she began to scream I impaled the sai through her mouth, eliciting the same sickening gurgle I heard cut off Mileena's life. This gruesome sound was music to my ears as D'Vorah fell backwards, dead.

I collapsed to the ground as well, feeling the full effects of the venom take it's toll.

The last thing I heard was the sound of Shinnok screaming in agony.


End file.
